Puga Does Everything
Puga Does Everything is a highly successful spinoff of the popular Pewds Does Everything series where Maya has the Bro Army send her dares from Facebook and other social media, whereas Maya would do the dare with the exception of demeaning dares as in Puga can you wink?. The intro is quicker than those of the Pewds Does Everything intros none the less hilarious. Maya has been called Puga a lot of times in this series. (Most noticeably Marzia or the Bro Army) Episode 1 Puga can you eat Marzia? Even though we can hear Marzia voicing Maya, this has been used for an excuse that Marzia isn't available. Puga can you wear the most fabulous hat you can find? Using a cow hat, Maya mentions it's not called being Pug, it's called being cow. Puga can rap? Felix says this question wrong as "Can Puga rap?", but the question itself was typed wrong. *Suggestion 1: Puga can rap?!'' *Suggestion 2: Puga can ''you rap? Maya raps anyway. Lyrics #I'm a Pug #Do you want a hug? #Sorry no can do, #Because I know Kung Fu! #B*tch Puga can you wink? Maya takes this the offensive way, and asks the viewer in a mean way, "Does this look funny to you? HUH?! Is it funny?!" Puga can you become a cat? Maya happily agrees to do so and actually gets body washed to become a cat, but transforms back. Puga do something of your choice that is random Maya asks "Random?", only to be interrupted by her farting. She quickly resorts to another "It wasn't me" excuse. Puga can you make an ugly face? Maya first says that her face is already ugly, but decides to do so anyway. Puga can you call friends on Skype? Maya decides to call Felix and throws a wild face at him. Puga can you draw a moustache on Marzia? She draws the moustache and when she finishes it, Marzia tries to hide as Maya runs from the camera. Puga can you give Marzia a makeover? She paints amazingly good for a dog- oh wait, there's makeup on her mouth. Puga can you draw yourself She starts the drawing and finishes with a picture of something other than her. Puga can you be Darth Vader? For the finishing touch, Maya re-enacts Jabba The Hutt, as mentioned in the top comments. (No longer true) Trivia / Bonus Info *{1} It is unknown what software they use for Maya. *10 dares in total from this episode (10 in total for the whole series) have these three words beginning the dare in exact order: "Puga can you-" *12 dares in total for this episode. *Marzia, although eaten by Maya, appeared in two of these dares. *So far, every dare sent for Maya starts with her name. Episode 2 Puga can you do some tricks? Marzia teaches Maya to sit, give, and stand. Puga can you teleport? Maya teleports as so...into the fridge?! Puga can you touch your nose with your tongue? My Little Puga: Titles explain everything Puga can you become a ninja? Instead of being a ninja, Maya becomes a mummy. <3 Puga can you wear a red cape and fly like Superman? As being SuperPuga, she actually jumps down rather than flies. Puga can you write a cute poem to Marzia and Felix? A cute poem indeed. *Roses are red, *Violets are blue. *Please Felix and Marzia, *GIVE ME SOME FOOD! Puga can you do your own makeup? Maya denies this saying "I don't need makeup!" Puga can you sing? Maya makes two "ckgh-" noises while singing to I Pewds You Were Pie. (A parody of I Knew You Were Trouble.) Puga can you wrap in like a sushi? My Little Puga: Titles Explain Everything Puga can you make a workout video? She begins to do so, but she grows tired shortly after. Puga can you make a small fashion show? It is everything BUT small. It is at least 45 seconds, and she dresses up to I'm Too Puga For My Pewds. (A parody of I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt.) Trivia / Bonus Info *11 dares in total for this video, 23 dares for the whole series. *ALL of these dares start with "Puga can you-". 21/23 for the whole series. *The voice roles got swapped for this episode. *In Puga can you teleport?, Someone said in the comments that Maya died while going to the fridge and got an extra life, but many (other) bros know this info is false. *'Puga can you wrap in like a sushi?' killed many people, and everyone's death was from cuteness overload. *'Puga can you make a small fashion show?' is Maya's longest ever dare, so long it actually breaks Felix's record! (00;00:45.402 using Online Stopwatch.) Category:Videos